Detenidos en el pasado
by LaggenWalker-chan
Summary: Lenalee Lee es una chica de 16 años que regresa con su hermano al pueblo en el que vivía antes cuatro años después. Una vida escolar emocionada le esperaba...o eso ella pensaba. Luego de encontrarse que el chico que amaba había cambiado totalmente.
Capitulo 1: Allen Walker

Eran las 6 de la mañana. Mi hermano se había quedado dormido en la sala de estar. Yo vivía con mi hermano en un pequeño departamento; Hoy era el día en el que comenzaría la escuela, Estaba muy nerviosa ya que había venido de lejos con mi hermano, quien se llamaba Komui Lee; mi hermano vino por asuntos de trabajo y él no quería que me quedara sola allá. Mi hermano siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo. Bueno, no siempre. Si, desde aquél día en que mis padres murieron, mi hermano me trató más como un padre que como un hermano. A veces solía ser exagerado, no me dejaba ni acercarme a chicos. El punto es que estaba muy nerviosa. Un lugar lleno de lugares y gente que no conocía. Como sería mi primer día? Supongo que estaba exagerando un poco pero estuve casi todo el tiempo pensando en cómo saludaría y todo. Mis compañeros serán agradables? Espero tener una buena clase…sin embargo, nada ocurrió como me lo había imaginado. Hora de contar como fueron mis ´´maravillosos´´ días.

MI hermano insistió en acompañarme al colegio. Pero me daba vergüenza. Pensé que una chica de dieciséis años ya no va al colegio con su hermano mayor. Además no quería comentarle que por los nervios, olvidé comprar un cuaderno para el colegio. En fin, me dirigí a la biblioteca, que por suerte estaba abierta. Cuando iba a tomar el cuaderno, una mano lo hace al mismo tiempo:

-Oh, lo siento –me dice una voz masculina

-N-no, discúlpame- me interrumpí a mí misma al encontrarme con un hermoso par de ojos plateados- Tú…

El chico me miró un poco confundido. Tenía una rara pero hermosa melena blanca que combinaban con sus plateados ojos, tez blanca y una extraña cicatriz cruzando por el lado izquierdo de su cara. Huh… tal vez sea fan de algo o sea una moda de aquí?. El chico me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa mientras me decía:

-Eres muy linda…

-E-eh?- me sonrojé inmediatamente cuando oí eso-

-Je. Nos veremos luego.

Me pareció muy extraño lo que este me hizo. Incluso pensé que este me estaba coqueteando. Luego de eso me dirigí al colegio. Me fijé la hora y me había atrasado bastante. A veces hay conversaciones que parecen cortas. Llegué al curso, pero aun así me dio vergüenza entrar, ya que estaba muy nerviosa, pero la profesora me apareció por atrás:

-Señorita Lee, adelante, por favor

-Eh? Ah! S-sí, lo siento mucho!

Entré finalmente al aula. Mis compañeros me miraban curiosos y algunos decían cosas por lo bajo como: ´´es muy linda´´ ´´su pelo se ve muy lacio y bonito´´ y más cosas. La profesora me presentó y me dijo que me dirija a mi asiento, al fondo. Me dirigí sin siquiera mirar a quien tendría al lado:

-(EH?! Es el chico de esta mañana! P-por qué?!)

El Albino, quien estaba durmiendo, se despertó y me miró fijamente. Me puse nerviosa, sin embargo me senté en mi lugar, cuando de repente él dice:

-Ey, No eres la de esta mañana?

-Eh… si, probablemente –dije en voz baja para disimular. Pues las chicas del curso comenzaron a mirarme con odio. Seguramente este chico era muy popular-

-Probablemente? Que quieres decir? – me dijo mientras sonreía. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa-

-Eh ...

-Ey, ustedes! La clase ya empezó! –gritó la profesora hacia nosotros-

-Lo siento, Profesora –le contesta- Por cierto –me dice de repente-

-Ah, eh, qué? Que pasa?

-Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre

-Ah… (Claro, él estaba durmiendo cuando me presentaron) L-Lenalee. Lenalee Lee

Él chico me miró muy sorprendido. Como si le hubiera llamado la atención mi nombre.

-? Pasa algo? – le digo curiosa-

-Ah…n-no, para nada mi nombre es Allen Walker, mucho gusto, Lee-san –me dijo sonriendo nuevamente-

-El gusto es mío –le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Traté de concentrarme en la clase, pero Walker no me dejaba hacerlo. Ya que a cada rato veía que él estaba en el banco dormido. Es que ningún profesor va a decirle nada?!; además las miradas de las chicas tampoco me dejaban concentrarme, ya que me miraban con odio. Salí de la clase suspirando y pude ver como inmediatamente todas las del curso se reunían alrededor de él. Lo único bueno del día es que pude encontrar a mi mejor amiga, Sachiko. Sachiko era mi mejor amiga desde primaria, pero quedamos en clases diferentes debido a que era más grande que yo. Ella me contó que Walker era excelente tanto en deportes como en inteligencia. En todo lo que hacía le iba bien, y que además era muy apuesto. Me asusté pensando que ella era otra de las que le gustaba, pero me lo negó rotundamente. Según mi observación hacia él, pude confirmar que lo que me dijo Sachiko era cierto. Efectivamente excelente en todas las materias y deportes. Regresé a mi casa y lo encontré a mi hermano. Le conté sobre mi extraño día, evitando como me coqueteó Walker. Porque como dije antes, mi hermano era muy sobreprotector.

-Walker? Ese pulpo está en tu colegio? –así le decía mi hermano a todos los chicos que se me acercaban-

-Eh? Lo conoces, hermano?

-Como olvidarlo –dijo mi hermano agarrando el álbum familiar- no es de quien me hablabas contenta todos los días? Todos los días! –mi hermano me extendió una foto. La foto de la graduación de primaria-

-¿Ehhh?! Es imposible que sea el mismo, hermano! –abrí mis ojos con mucho asombro. Es cierto que eran parecidos, y que se llamaran de la misma manera era mucha coincidencia, pero el Allen Walker que yo conocía era muy tímido, tierno y gentil. Es imposible que sea el mismo…o no?- ahora entiendo porque me sonaba…-dije en voz baja- pero no hay manera de que sea el!

-Lenalee, no vas a comer? –me dice mi hermano-

-No, hermano, me voy a dormir

Al día siguiente me dirigí al colegio dispuesta a saber si era la misma persona. Después de todo, yo estaba enamorada de él. Pero si resultase que era el mismo y que había cambiado de esa manera… no podría soportarlo. Aunque se hizo muy complicado hablarle, ya que siempre estaba rodeado de gente. No me quedó otra que citarlo por una nota, dejándosela en el casillero. Después de clases lo vi dirigirse hacia mi:

-¿De que querías hablarme, Lee?

-E-este… hay…algo que quiero preguntarte, podemos ir a otro lado?

El me asintió. Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta que finalmente pude ver un sitio en donde no había gente:

-Walker, este… *le extendí la foto, que se la había agarrado a mi hermano en secreto* por casualidad…este sos vos?

Walker miró sorprendido la foto. Estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que dijo:

-Hee que nostalgia…

-E-entonces… si eras tú?

-….Sí. Ahora entiendo porque me sonabas…Lenalee Lee. Cambiaste mucho

Abrí mis ojos asombrada, luego vi como Walker se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo y me dice:

-A mi… en ese tiempo…me gustabas mucho…

\- (EH?!)


End file.
